wow loki is smokin' uh literally
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: MARVEL/AVENGERS FANDOM. "Loki takes up smoking after seducing a hipster for her laptop and he doesn't stop, much to Tony's dismay. With how much this really gets him, he's not sure how much his heart can take." Humour-ish Tony Stark/Loki Laufeyson story with cigarettes and a very frustrated Tony. Aw yiss frostiron.


**TITLE: **wow loki is smokin'.. literally  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** T for lots of swearing and kissing mwah  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** smoking, kissing, swearing, the usual frostiron type stuff except no angst wot  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** September 28th 2012 3:00-3:05 pm  
**SUMMARY: **The hero shifted a little, staring at Loki who was much like a sexy freight train as he wouldn't let his eyes leave the other man's. Those stupid green pools of evil sexy.  
**AUTHOR NOTES: **okAY SINCE I DIDN'T PAY ATTENTION TO JARVIS IN THE IRON MAN MOVIES I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE SOUNDS LIKE BUT I LIKE TO THINK HE SOUNDS LIKE A SLIGHTLY ROBOTIC OLD BRITISH MAN YEAH SORRY BOUT THAT. And _no_ I still don't remember the difference between effect and affect i'm sorry.

* * *

Loki was smoking. He had taken up smoking ever since he seduced that poor hipster girl for her laptop, snatching the cigarette from her mouth and taking a deliberately slow drag from it. The girl surrendered her laptop and Loki walked away feeling rather proud of himself. Tony felt jealous, but Loki wouldn't have any of Tony's wanting to assert his position in Loki's life until he finished the cigarette. That sucked.

Tony remembers another moment where Loki was smoking on his way to the kitchen when JARVIS said,  
"Mister Reindeer Games, that is disgusting," in a very appalled fashion.  
"You're disgusting, JARVIS.." Loki called gently, not even looking around to acknowledge the AI's presence Tony scolded him for being rude to JARVIS, since, hey only Tony could do that, damnit!

JARVIS didn't address Loki with any of his programmed names for him for three weeks.

But right now was another Loki-is-'smoking'-hot moment.  
"Stop that." Tony called, and Loki's eyes flicked upwards. He took a drag on the cigarette and exhaled as he took the thing from his mouth.  
"...Stop what?"

The god was still exhaling as he spoke, making his voice dark and hazy as it was drawn out with the smoke. Tony felt his mouth go dry and he felt a little helpless at the way Loki's new habit effected him.  
"T-That shit. Stop it." Tony said, voice a little more demanding. Loki took another drag, and then he looked right into Tony brown eyes as he exhaled, smoke pouring from the corners of his mouth as he refused to take the cigarette from his mouth.

"I'm serious Loki." He warned, heart thrown into want want want turmoil. Loki chuckled, his voice so dark and..down right sexy really.  
"But I don't want to stop." He fucking purred, actually purred those words.

Tony grit his teeth and only when he moved his hand a little did he realize that he had been clutching the counter of the bar in a death grip. _Calm the fuck down Tony, it's just Loki.. smoking.. Guh **fuck**._ The hero shifted a little, staring at Loki who was much like a sexy freight train as he wouldn't let his eyes leave the other man's. Those stupid green pools of evil sexy.

Loki must've tuned in to Tony's thoughts at that moment because he snorted only slightly, smirking around the cigarette. _Fuck you Loki_.  
"Not yet, Stark." The god muttered, eyes no longer stabbing Tony's, instead lazily scanning a book that had appeared in his hand. Tony thought, if there wasn't a fucking counter between us i could jump him.

Loki must have stopped reading him because he didn't react. He merely turned his back to the hero and rested back against the counter. Tony leaned a bit over said counter and grabbed Loki's upper arm, pulling him backwards. He crushed their mouths together and felt rather,..awesome for being able to think up such a sneak attack. He also felt a burn in his shoulder.

Tony pulled away and hissed, looking at his shoulder and seeing a burnt up hole in his new fucking dress shirt. And there was a slight burn through that hole. The hero glared at the god who picked the nearly snuffed cigarette from the counter like nothing had happened. But he was still smirking.  
"Fuck you Loki."

"Not with that attitude, Stark."

* * *

GUYS DON'T JUST FAVOURITE IT OMG SPEAK TO ME PLS

I really like knowing what I do right and wrong and like a boss and all that please and thank you please review eehehe.


End file.
